El Sonido de los Tambores
by Chillis
Summary: El llamado de la tierra no puede ser ignorado.Marca tu destino, y no tienes escapatoria alguna. Hay que saber como interpretarla, o será demasiado tarde. La tierra te llama, por el sonido de los tambores. Solo tú decides sí hacerle caso o no. Decídelo ya.


**Escrito en una sentada, espero que les guste. Me inspiré en la canción "Sound of Drums" de la banda "Chamelion Circuit", una banda que compone e interpreta canciones sobre Doctor Who. No necesitan oír la canción, pero admito que la acústica está de pelos. Ni la canción, ni DW, ni Hetalia, ni los personajes que reconozcas son míos. SOLO Citlali y Tonatiuh -sí~ ya le di unos nombres decentes a Tata Azteca y Chiich Maya~-**

**El Sonido de los Tambores**

Siempre lo había escuchado. Nunca lo dejaba solo, de noche y de día. Antes, de cuando tenía memoria, era un golpeteo tenue, más conforme se adentraba a las selvas que en un futuro conquistaría, aumentó de volumen, de ritmo.

Sintió alegría cuando encontró la señal que los Dioses le habían dejado. Fue cuando el golpeteo, el sonido de los tambores mantuvo su volumen por una temporada. Luego empezó a conquistar, y se dio cuenta que el golpeteo se hacía más rítmico en el campo de batalla. Al principió aterró al futuro Imperio, pero luego empezó a verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Había ido con los médicos, con los chamanes, con los sacerdotes. Nadie tenía ni la más remota idea sobre aquél tamborileo.

Su imperio creció, él creció con cada conquista, con cada sacrificio para sus Dioses. Estaba solo, en la cima del mundo, su piel morena bañada en sangre, en su vestimenta de Guerrero Águila con una pose dominante, su pequeño mundo, su gran imperio. Pero el sonido de los tambores no lo dejaba disfrutar el silencio victorioso después de cada batalla ganada. Todas las incontables entradas triunfales a la Gran Ciudad siempre fueron redobladas por los tambores, de una forma que erizaba la piel y dejaba que el inconsciente galopara en conjeturas de lo más aterradoras y sangrientas.

Y luego se encontró a aquella sureña, de sonrisa misteriosa y ojos chocolates que destellaban inteligencia infinita. Ella vivía perdida en las selvas más al sur, donde las tierras junto al mar eran del color de los huesos, un blanco que contrastaba con las aguas azules.

El tamborileo se escuchaba rabioso cada vez que él la veía, ultrajado cuando él decidió no conquistar la gente y los territorios de ella. Se conformó con conquistarle el corazón.

-¿Los puedes oír? –le preguntó un día, mientras andaban en las tierras de nadie. La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no- murmuró ella, caminando con maestría entre los árboles.- Más no intentes ir en su contra… luego podría ser muy tarde.

Ambos anduvieron callados, hasta que notaron algo entre la espesura. El tamborileo se volvió frenético, como si le quisiera advertir de una tormenta que se avistaba en la distancia. La chica alzó una ceja y se acercó al bulto blanco que contrastaba con el verdor de los alrededores.

-Tonatiuh, son dos niños-murmuró ella, usando su nombre humano, para sacarlo de su estupor- Tlahtolōyān, ven a verlos…

Cuidadoso, se acercó a los bebés, ambos descansando en los brazos de la chica. El sonido de los tambores se tranquilizó en ese instante.

-Citlali… son… -murmuró al verlos, más perdió el habla en el momento en el que los bebés abrieron los ojos- tienen tus ojos…

-… son nuestros reemplazos… -sentenció Citlali seriamente- Algo se avecina desde las aguas en el próximo equinoccio… -miró a Tonatiuh a los ojos, carbón contra chocolate, discutiendo mentalmente- Hay que...

-Educarlos, yo me encargaré de eso- la interrumpió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Los encontramos cerca de mis tierras, ellos son mi reemplazo… no sé si habrán más niños por ahí…

-Tonatiuh, por favor- le pidió quedamente. La idea de desaparecer de la noche a la mañana los aterraba. Citlali lo había predicho hace tiempo, pero de aquello no se acordaba.

-Sea lo que sea… tienes que cuidarte –murmuró Tonatiuh besándole la frente a Citlali y tomando a los bebés con una delicadeza casi increíble por parte del reconocido sádico. –Nos veremos luego.

-Pero…

Él ya había desaparecido en la espesura.

* * *

><p>Desde que aquel forastero de ojos verdes y piel clara entró en su territorio, los tambores nunca dejaban de sonar amenazantes. El mismo ritmo que te ponía los cabellos de punta, y hacía tu adrenalina correr salvajemente con el poder de los majestuosos pumas por tus venas.<p>

Aprendió a atesorar esos momentos de tranquilidad, cuando el tambor terminaba siendo música de fondo, que solo se encontraban cuando estaba con los niños, Ixchell y Necucyaotl, o con Citlali, a quien veía contadas ocasiones. Pero los forasteros tenían grandes ventajas, y pronto su ejército, con su entrenamiento milenario, y triunfos magistrales, perdía en contra de aquellos "pieles blancas".

Y así como se encontró a Citlali, se encontró al forastero, y el tamborileo le susurraba advertencias. Acabar con el extraño de ojos color quetzal. Alejarlo de sus dominios; de la chica que le había robado el corazón, y los niños que había criado como sus propios hijos.

-¿Lo oyes?- le preguntó el forastero, alzando sus manos en señal de paz.- ¿El tamborileo?

Él solo alzó una ceja, aterrado por la información. Sus facciones no revelaron emoción alguna, más solo atinó a darse la vuelta y alejarse del europeo, quien lo llamó varias veces en vano.

Perdido entre los árboles, se echó a correr, buscando a la chica desesperado.

La encontró en la costa blanca, mirando el mar azul oscurecerse con la tormenta que se avecinaba. El cielo se cerraba, tornándose negro. Los Dioses estaban enojados, su furia tronaba por los aires, mar adentro.

-… Citlali…

-Los tambores… los oigo…- le murmuró ella, creando conjeturas con el ceño fruncido.- También Ixchell y Necucyaotl… me lo dijeron hace un par de días…

-Él también… -agregó Tonatiuh, mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación a esto.

La furia de Tlaloc los cubrió, la lluvia helada los bañó sin aviso previo.

-A lo mejor es algo premonitorio…

-Pero lo he oído toda mi vida, Citlali… No quiero que ni tú, ni los niños lo tengan…

-Antes que nada, tenemos que descubrir que es…

-No… no quiero saberlo-murmuró Tonatiuh abrazándola- Es horrible tenerlo, día y noche… -le quitó el cabello azabache de la frente, alzándole el mentón para poder verla a los ojos- No te mereces esto, mi princesa maya…

-Tona...-Citlali se vio interrumpida por un relámpago que cayó a pocos metros de ahí, y el contacto de sus labios con los de Tonatiuh.

* * *

><p>Estaba tumbado en la cúspide de una de sus grandes pirámides de la Calzada de los Muertos, esperando el momento en el que todo terminaba. Moribundo y herido de muerte, solo le quedaba esperar.<p>

Ya se había despedido de los niños, ahorita estarían lejos de su hogar, bajo el cuidado del europeo. Los tambores nunca antes se habían escuchado tan tenues.

-Tonatiuh… -la voz que más anhelaba oír le susurró al oído, mientras que un par de manos empezaron a tratarle la herida que lo estaba matando lentamente- No me dejes por favor… Él se los ha llevado, a todos… eres lo único que me queda, por favor, no me dejes sola…

-No llores… -murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, atrapando una lágrima en su dedo, antes de acariciarle las mejillas empapadas, manchándolas con un poco de sangre- lo que menos quiero… antes de partir es… verte llorar…

-Prométeme que te repondrás, y buscaremos a los niños… no dejaremos que Antonio se adueñe de todo esto…

-Citlali… los tambores… ya no se escuchan… -murmuró con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco y le besara la frente.- ¿Podría… por última vez…?

Juntaron sus frentes y se besaron tímidamente, su último beso en la tierra.

* * *

><p>Suspiró cansinamente. Todo se caía a cachos. Uno a uno, sus "hijos" lo dejaban, se iban de su casa, para independizarse.<p>

Un tamborileo amenazante retumbaba sus tímpanos. Lo consiguió en una de sus primeras conquistas en el Nuevo Mundo. En serio necesitaba un tomate… Tomó los papeles que tenía en su escritorio y leyó la fecha: 1811…

Maldito tambor, lo volvía loco. Ni los riesgos en alta mar ni la tranquilidad del campo podrían acallar, tranquilizar, silenciar, atenuar, lo que sea, el tamborileo. Maldijo su suerte, y maldijo lo que sea que estuviera provocando el ruido.

* * *

><p>Después de tantas peleas, tantos años, sus tierras, las tierras de sus abuelos, Tonatiuh y Citlali, eran suyos. Habían entregado su alma en el campo de batalla, para recuperar lo que era suyo. En silencio, se lamentaban la perdida de la gran mayoría de las culturas de sus abuelos; más no se podían quejar más de los cambios que su "padre" había hecho, ya que al final de cuentas, era lo que los hacía especiales y únicos.<p>

Habían perdido sus nombres, ya no eran Ixchell y Necucyaotl, ahora se llamaban Itzel y Pedro. Después de varios años viviendo en España, por petición de su "padre", al regresar a sus tierras en Nueva España… ahora México, lo primero que les recibió fue un tamborileo tenue.

Itzel alegaba que era una especie de llamado.

Pedro aseguraba que era una conexión con sus abuelos.

Más pronto se dieron cuenta que los tambores aumentaban de ritmo cuando había guerras. Tomándolo como advertencia, intentaron evitar cualquier guerra con los otros países, pero jamás pensaron en las guerras internas.

Y así se acostumbraron a una vida llena de peleas, similar a la que su abuelo vivió y se llenó de gloria. La que su abuela siempre repudió y evitó a toda costa. La que su padre disfrutó con creses en alta mar. Y con la que estaban obligados a vivir.

El sonido de los tambores no los abandona, no los deja solos, y solo se acallará cuando el último latido de sus corazones pase… O cuando el reemplazo reciba la estafeta, a base de sangre.


End file.
